Heart & Soul
by Chynna Princess
Summary: Kay and Miguel were trapped in a mineshaft and Kay revealed her true feelings. Now Kay must force Miguel to come to terms with his feelings. When Miguel becomes confused about his feelings, Kay seeks help from Hecuba. Are Hecuba's motives as she states, o


Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miguel continued up the stairs and opened the door to reveal Kay under a pile of clothes.   
  
"Searching for something, Kay?"  
  
"Yeah, I was...looking for my favorite blouse," Kay replied  
  
"What for," Miguel countered, "going somewhere?"  
  
"Uh...of course not, Miguel," Kay answered, "I was just planning my...wardrobe for  
tomorrow."  
  
"Um...OK, sure. Listen, everyone downstairs is worried about you. Even Jessica is worr.."  
  
"Yeah right, Miguel. Don't ever take up acting, you won't last a day. That face can't get  
you through everything. Brat-face is probably complaining that I didn't help clean up the  
kitchen. And Simone, she hasn't been a very good friend lately. The only ones that care  
are you and Reese and I feel really bad for leading him on."  
  
"Well you should," Miguel spit out.  
  
"Make that JUST Reese."  
  
"Kay, of course I care about you. But do you realize you've led Reese on AND have  
secretly loved me and decided to tell me NOW, while I have a GIRFRIEND...who I  
LOVE, AND you're dating my BEST FRIEND?"  
  
"I can't help how I feel, Miguel. And you are a hypocrite."  
  
"How could I POSSIBLY be a hypocrite? You are the one that's been pretending  
everything is fine and dandy while you've loved me and not the guy you're supposed to  
love."  
  
"I never loved Reese. YOU were the one who thought I did and TOLD him I did when I  
NEVER DID!" Kay exclaimed frustrated.  
  
"What? Kay, now you're not even making any sense. You must be tired. Why don't you  
go to sleep."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP, I WANT TO TALK!" Kay said frustrated.  
  
"OK, but only if you calm down. OK?"  
  
"All right," Kay said.  
  
"Good. Now, how is this my fault?"  
  
Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, for starters the whole Reese thing is your fault, Miguel."  
  
"How is it my fault, Kay?" Miguel said calmly.  
  
"You told him I liked him when I never did," Kay summoned, "I always loved you."  
  
"Oh Kay, I had no idea."  
  
"You've never had an idea. It's always Charity this and Charity that. I'm surprised you  
remember my name. What's that girl's name again? Key, Ki, Kel?"  
  
"Kay, you know I could never forget you."  
  
"Well you've done a rotten job of showing it."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel this way Kay, but I love Charity..."  
  
"See? Charity again. Why couldn't you love me? You even said that you wanted to ask me  
out before you met her, but you never did. See? You hid your feelings for me too. That  
makes you a hypocrite. You said I should have told you about MY feelings before when  
you never told me about yours."  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. Can't we just go back to the way things were before?  
Before everything was so complicated."  
  
"Oh sure, let's make MIGUEL'S life less complicated. Mineshaft? What mineshaft?"  
  
"I'm sorry. That was a little insensitive. I'm just so confused."  
  
"What is there to be confused about? You love Charity, I love you. Nothing can come of  
it."  
  
"Well...I don't know. I love Charity, but..." Miguel's voice faded.  
  
"But what?" Kay said hopefully.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind."  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"ALRIGHT," Miguel then calmed down, "I love Charity, but I've always loved you."   
  
Chapter 3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just so confused, I don't know who I love more."  
  
"How can you not know. I've always known. There will never be anyone for me but you.  
That's the way it's always been and always will be."  
  
"Kay, you don't know that. Your soulmate could be someone out there searching for you.  
Maybe we're just so close you think you love me."  
  
"OK, one minute you love me, the next I'm not your soulmate. I don't understand you.  
You ARE my soulmate and always will be whether you know it or not. I've loved you  
with all of my heart and soul for years. They've always belonged to you. They always will.  
Even if yours belong to another."  
  
Miguel couldn't believe his ears. She loved him. Truly. Completely. Endlessly. He didn't  
know if he had ever felt about Charity the way that Kay felt about him. He didn't even  
know if he felt about Charity the way he felt about Kay.  
  
His love for Kay went deep. Could he have mistaken it for friendship?   
  
'I do love you, Kay, but I just can't tell you. Not until I figure out my relationship with  
Charity. I love her, but am I in love with her?'  
  
"Look, Kay, it's getting late. Can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Sure, just as long as you know, my heart and soul belong to you, Miguel. They always  
have and always will. And nothing can or will change that."  
  
"All right Kay."  
  
"Goodnight Miguel, I love you," Kay whispered.  
  
Miguel wanted to run to her and kiss her but resisted.   
  
"Goodnight Kay, sweet dreams."  
  
"I'll just dream about you."  
  
Miguel then left closing the door behind him. He began to talk to himself as he trailed  
down the stairs.  
  
"Kay. Wonderful, beautiful, Kay. How could I have been so blind. I've totally neglected  
you. I swear I will make it up to you," Miguel insisted.  
  
'I'm going to go home and think about this. I can't bear to make this decision, but I know  
I have to. I have to decide once and for all who I love.' With that he closed the door and  
left for home, not even kissing Charity or saying goodbye. (And yes, in this story he can  
find his way home).  
  
Chapter 4  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Miguel made his way home, he tried to put off the decision but his mind was traitor.   
He only wanted a few moments of empty thought. 'That'll never happen,' he thought.  
  
Finally he reached the entry of the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. The lights were all out. No  
doubt everyone was asleep. 'If only I could just sleep and wake up to find this all a  
dream.'  
  
He sat on the sofa and began to think about *the* decision. The decision that would  
change his life forever. He could lose one or both of the women that he cared for.  
  
"Why does this have to be so difficult," he said exasperated. "I just don't know who I  
love more. I mean, I've loved Kay forever but never thought she felt so strongly about  
me. Do I love Charity more? Is my love for Kay stronger?" Deep inside he knew the  
answers to these questions but dare not let them surface.  
  
"Mijo?" inquired Pilar's sleepy voice. "Is everything OK? Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Everything is so confusing Mama," Miguel answered. "Kay told me she loved me."  
  
"Dios mio," Pilar sighed. "Well, how do you feel about her?"  
  
"That's just it, I don't know. I think . . . I love her too."  
  
"Well then, I believe you know what to do."  
  
"No Mama, I don't. What about Charity? We've . . . " Miguel continued.  
  
"Miguelito," Pilar was now wide awake, "always follow your heart. It will never lead you  
astray."  
  
"Unless you're Theresa," Miguel mumbled.  
  
"Your sister has a good heart just like you and Luis do. But she's a different person.   
She's a dreamer. I want her to stay that way. Her dreams are all she has."  
  
"Gee Mama, I never thought about it that way," Miguel said ashamed. "I guess she's  
better off than I am."  
  
"No Mijo, she just knows what she wants. I'm sure you'll know what to do. Just follow  
your heart."  
  
"Yes Mama, I will."  
  
"Now Mijo, it's time for bed," Pilar stated in a motherly voice.  
  
Pilar led Miguel upstairs and to his room.  
  
"Goodnight Mijo," Pilar whispered. "Try not to stay up too late thinking about this. Get  
some sleep."  
  
"OK. Goodnight Mama."  
  
With that, Pilar closed the door to his bedroom and continued down the hallway to her  
own. Miguel was meanwhile slipping into a wonderful dream about Kay.  
  
Chapter 5  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay continued thumbing through her clothes thinking about what Miguel had said.  
  
"What a *sweet* conversation," called a sarcastic voice from the corner of the room.  
  
"Hecuba? Where have you been."  
  
"Oh . . . I've been . . . around," she said with an evil smirk that went unnoticed. "He  
really is an idiot, poor dear. Why two girls would want him is beyond me," Hecuba said  
warily.  
  
"Well, there's this whole other side to him. He's sweet, caring, lovable . . ." Kay trailed.  
  
"So is a cocker spaniel. But at least they know what they want."  
  
"He's also funny . . . and . . . well . . . he's HOT!"  
  
"But he's fickle."  
  
"He's just confused," Kay explained. "I dropped a bomb on him today."  
  
"Well, I guess so, but I still think the boy is a couple volumes short of a library."  
  
Kay unknowingly giggled but caught herself.  
  
"It's just that he's so involved with Charity. He eats, breathes, and probably dreams about  
Charity."  
  
"No doubt," Hecuba said knowingly.  
  
Hecuba smiled at the face Kay made. This would be almost *too* easy. She loved to  
throw gas on the fire.  
  
"You don't really know that for *sure* . . . *do you?*" she asked in a meek voice.  
  
"As a matter of fact . . . I do. He's dreaming of her--this very moment," she paused. She  
was very happy with the way things were turning out.  
  
"How can you be so sure? He could be dreaming about jousting. OR . . . or he could be  
dreaming himself into an Adam Sandler movie again."  
  
"Take a look," Hecuba said dramatically sliding away from the mirror that hung on Kay's  
wall.  
  
As Kay peered into her bedroom mirror, she couldn't believe what she saw. Hecuba  
cackled evilly.  
  
"Is this . . ."  
  
"Yes," Hecuba answered, "this is Miguel's dream."  
  
Chapter 6  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe him," Kay cried. "One minute he's saying he loves me, the next he's  
dreaming about Charity. Typical!"  
  
Suddenly, Kay's eyes looked like they were about to bungee out of the sockets. In this  
case, the length of the rope was way too long.  
  
"He's dreaming about *SLEEPING* . . . WITH CHARITY!" she cried trying to keep her  
voice in check.  
  
"Kay . . . dear," Hecuba said choking on the word *dear*, "maybe . . . you should forget  
about--Miguel." She smiled inwardly knowing this would only make Kay more  
determined. She knew Kay could not possibly forget about Miguel.  
  
'Why would she want him anyways? His IQ is lower than a rock. At least the rock's IQ  
doesn't plummets into negative numbers,' Hecuba thought.  
  
"Hecuba?" Kay said turning but not removing her eyes from the mirror.  
  
"Yeeeees?" Hecuba said fluttering towards her.  
  
"I need help," Kay stated.  
  
'Obviously the *professional* kind,' she held in.  
  
"I want you to help me get Miguel. I want to make him mine."  
  
"Yours he shall beeeeeeee," Hecuba clamored making the image of Charity disappear from  
the mirror. Charity's image, lost in the oblivion, became that of Kay.  
  
"This is wonderful Hecuba!" Kay exclaimed. "Are you making him dream about me  
now?"  
  
Hecuba knew very well that this was Miguel's *real* dream but didn't state it in her reply.   
"No, Kay, dear. This is the future."  
  
"I can't believe this," Kay said excitedly. "It's everything I've ever dreamed of . . . and  
more."  
  
"Kay, this is just the beginning of all of your dreams coming true."  
  
"All I want is Miguel."  
  
"You mean to tell me . . . you don't want be rich, famous, beauti . . ."  
  
"I only want Miguel," Kay stated confidently.  
  
"Fine, very well," Hecuba sighed. 'Kids today . . . '  
  
"Thank you Hecuba, you're my only ally. For helping me you can have anything you  
want."  
  
"That is very generous Kay," Hecuba said, "but material objects I have plenty of."  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
"I can have *anything* I want?" Hecuba questioned.  
  
"*Anything*," Kay stressed.  
  
"Well I suppose I could find . . . something. After all, we are . . . friends," she answered  
with a sly grin.  
  
"Great!" Kay exclaimed not knowing what she had gotten herself into.  
  
Chapter 7  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hecuba began admiring herself in the mirror. '300 years in a mineshaft does wonders for  
your pores.'  
  
Kay, still tossing clothes in the air, had now disappeared under the large pile. All that was  
seen was clothes flying in mid air.  
  
'Poor girl, she doesn't know what she's up against. Pity, she could have been an evil ally.  
Not too bright though, she wants Miguel. Oh well, que cerra cerra.' Hecuba turned to  
now face the pile of clothes that was Kay. "Kay, are you there?"  
  
A muffled voice came from the pile of clothes. It got louder and clearer.  
  
"Kay, is that you?" she called childishly.  
  
"No, it's Lewis and Clark charting the unknown territory. A large pile of . . . clothes."  
  
"Well, no need to get so snickedy," Hecuba admonished. "I've lost more clients that  
way."  
  
"Under a pile of clothes, or charting the northwest territory," Kay breathed not knowing  
Hecuba had heard.  
  
'She has no *idea*,' Hecuba laughed.  
  
Kay's voice became muffled again as she took a deep breath and her head went back  
under.  
  
"I don't even know what I'm looking for. I can't choose a favorite. And how will this  
help me win Miguel?" said the pair of blue jeans.  
  
"Wait and see Kay, wait and see," Hecuba said in a low, slick voice.  
  
The voice became Kay's again. "I've found it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Found what?" Hecuba answered in a mock surprise voice.  
  
"The perfect blouse."  
  
"How can you be so sure it's the *perfect* blouse?" Hecuba asked purposely.  
  
"This is the blouse I was wearing when I first knew just how much I loved Miguel," she  
said holding up a beautiful silk shirt with satin trim and cuffs. "That was the day he told  
me I was beautiful. The shirt is perfect."  
  
'You have no idea,' Hecuba thought glaring at the shirt.   
  
For once Kay was right, she just had no idea *how* right. Or how wrong.  
  
Chapter 8  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay held up the blouse smiling. She was remembering the day she had worn it. Her  
thoughts were almost immediately interrupted.  
  
"Earth to Kay, come in Kay," Hecuba called in a sing song voice.  
  
"I'm here, just not . . . " she paused smiling, "totally."  
  
'Tell me about it.' "Well, would you like to share with the rest of the class. Or do I have  
to give you a time out." Hecuba already knew what she was thinking but readily bought  
some time to formulate strategy.  
  
"Well, the day I wore this shirt, I was so excited. My mom had just taken me shopping.   
I'll never forget how happy I was when I saw it. It was so beautiful, as any expensive  
blouse would be. I knew we couldn't afford it so I didn't say anything. So we left the  
store and went home."  
  
"What kind of story was that?" Hecuba quipped. "Oh . . ." Hecuba feigned sweetness,  
"what a beautiful story. It really brought tears to my eyes."  
  
Kay never said anything.  
  
"How did you *get* the blouse then?"  
  
"If you'd let me finish, I'd tell you," Kay said. "When I got home, Mom said that I  
should go to my room and pick out the outfit I wanted to wear the next day. Since it was  
the first day of school and the first day of *high* school, she wanted to make sure I picked  
out something nice."  
  
"This is all very nice, but what about the blouse?" Hecuba complained.  
  
"I'm getting to that. Well, I tried on a very nice skirt and shirt. Mom came in and looked  
as if she didn't like it."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Do you want me to finish the story?" Kay said impatiently.  
  
'I must know the background, it has to be perfect,' Hecuba grinned. "I'm sorry Kay,  
continue."  
  
"The outfit was fairly new, but my mom seemed as if she didn't like it. She handed me a  
box and said the skirt would go much better with what was inside . . . this blouse."  
  
"And, what happened when you wore it?"  
  
"Well, Miguel came to walk me to school the next day. I came down the stairs and  
noticed he was looking at me funny. When I asked him why he said, 'You look beautiful.'   
Can you believe it? He told me I looked beautiful. That was when I realized, I loved  
Miguel."  
  
"Perfect," Hecuba cackled. 'This is just what I need.'  
  
Chapter 9  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now Kay, pull a single thread from the shirt," Hecuba urged.  
  
"From what part? The cuffs or the neck?"  
  
"Surprise me," Hecuba scowled.  
  
"I have to know," Kay agreed. "The neck is silk and the cuffs are satin. Which one should  
we used."  
  
"Oh brother," Hecuba sighed, "THEN PULL ONE FROM EACH!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Kay yelled back. "That's all you had to say."  
  
'In all my years, and there have been hundreds, I've never seen . . .' Her thought were  
interrupted by a squealing Kay. "What is it now?" Hecuba sighed. This girl was starting to  
get on her nerves.  
  
"Well, if I pull a thread, the hem will come out. It will be ruined."  
  
"THEN MAKE A PILLOW OUT OF IT!" Hecuba yelled. "Besides," she said calmly,  
"what's more important, Miguel, or some shirt?" 'Take your time.'  
  
"Miguel," she said immediately.  
  
"Good. Now Kay, you just leave everything up to me. Just pull yours strings."  
  
"OK," she agreed.  
  
Kay pulled one thread from the cuff of her sleeve.  
  
"Satin," she said holding it up.  
  
She pulled another thread, this one slightly longer.  
  
"Silk," she added. "Does it matter that they're different sizes?" she questioned.  
  
"Of course not dear. I've got use for both of them."  
  
Kay was intrigued. 'What could she possibly do with a string? Why was this so important  
in helping her get Miguel?' She didn't understand. "Is it going to be a spell of some  
type?" Kay asked.   
  
"Wait and see," was all Hecuba had to say.  
  
"Come on Hecuba, I'm dying to know."  
  
"Well don't die . . ." 'yet,' she added silently. "In due time Kay." 'In due time.'  
  
Chapter 10  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK, now hand me the satin one," Hecuba commanded.  
  
Kay did as she was told and watched Hecuba stare at it for a moment. Kay then noticed  
she was eyeing her up.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Kay asked.  
  
"No, not at all. I think we should go with something girlie. Miguel will see a whole new  
you. Maybe . . . PERFECT!" Hecuba shouted. "I know exactly what to used this for?"  
  
"Well? Don't keep me in suspense. Tell me!"  
  
"Not yet dear," Hecuba offered. "Right now I want you to go in the bathroom and fix  
your hair. You don't want Miguel to come her and see you with your hair all limp do you?  
Give it a nice updo. I'll make sure everything goes as planned."  
  
"OK, great," Kay said as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, Kay," Hecuba said once she was out of hearing range, "let the fun begin."  
  
"Did you say something Hecuba?" Kay called from behind the white painted door.  
  
'Stupid child.' "No dear, just thinking out loud," she spoke loudly. "About your demiiiise,"  
she said softly in a sing song voice.  
  
"OK, I'll be out in a sec."  
  
"Take your time. We've got a few more preparations to make," Hecuba yelled.  
  
Hecuba thought about what she would do with the other string.   
  
'It has to be . . .' "Perfect!" Hecuba called.  
  
"What's perfect?" Kay asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Why, your hair dear, it looks lovely."  
  
"Thank you. Miguel always liked it this way."  
  
Her hair was up at the crown of her head. The curls were pinned in place. It would set the  
mood perfectly.  
  
"All you need is . . ." Hecuba continued holding out her empty hand. At once a beautiful  
pink flower appeared and a sweet aroma filled the air. In an instant, it was gone.  
  
Kay looked at herself in the mirror to notice it was ever so slightly tucked into a curl.  
  
"It's beautiful Hecuba. Thank you."  
  
"No Kay, thank you," Hecuba said as she led Kay to the center of the room. "Now, its'  
time to get down to business," Hecuba announced handing Kay the strings. "Place both  
strings on the bed and stand back."  
  
Kay did as she was told and watched carefully in awe of Hecuba and her powers. She  
wondered what Hecuba could possibly do with string.   
  
Kay's questions were soon answered when Hecuba waved her hands over the bed. In  
place of the short thread was a beautiful satin teddy-like outfit.  
  
Kay admired the camisole-like pink top and the matching shorts. She had never seen  
anything like it. It even came with a matching robe that looked like it went no farther than  
the knees.  
  
"This will seduce Miguel for sure," Kay squealed. "But what is the other string for?"  
  
"Of course it will Kay. Miguel will be yours in no time," Hecuba said ignoring the  
question. 'But not for long.'  
  
Chapter 11  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well? Aren't you gonna try it on?" Hecuba questioned.  
  
"Of course," Kay answered. "But first, I wanna see what else you're gonna do. That hocus  
pocus stuff is great."  
  
"Thanks . . . I think," Hecuba replied. "Kay, close your eyes and think about making love  
to Miguel on this very bed."  
  
Kay chuckled. "Come on Hecuba."  
  
"No Kay, I'm *dead* serious. This is very important."  
  
"But it's silly," Kay offered.  
  
"Very well, don't get Miguel."  
  
"All right, all right," Kay gave in. She closed her eyes and played through her fantasies  
about Miguel. "Why is all of this so important?" Kay asked with her eyes still closed.  
  
"You'll see Kay. Now open them."  
  
Kay did as she was told while Hecuba eyed up the second thread.  
  
"You have very good taste Kay," Hecuba cackled.  
  
"Huh? I don't understand . . ." was all Kay got out before she realized Hecuba had  
something else in mind.   
  
Kay watched as Hecuba once again lifted her hands over the bed and over the string. Kay  
watched in awe as the long silky thread grew to great lengths. It slid up the bedpost and  
over the sides. It ran over the edge of the bed and down the floor.  
  
It didn't stop there. The thread split, multiplied and twisted until the bed was cover in silky  
sheets. The sheets ran up the walls and clawed for the ceiling. It once again returned to the  
bed and was draped like a beautiful canopy. Kay didn't believe her eyes. Before her the  
bed was transformed. Her once mediocre queen bed was now like something out of a  
harem. It reminded her of a beautiful pink cloud, soft and comfortable.  
  
As Hecuba removed her hand, the sheets lay still for the first time in minutes. Kay was still  
engaged in thoughts about what she had just seen. Never again would she doubt anything.  
She now believed that anything was possible. Even getting Miguel.  
  
Chapter 12  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was amazing Hecuba. This is the same bed I imagined."  
  
"Well, that was the *idea* Kay," Hecuba said annoyed.  
  
"What else are you gonna do?"  
  
"Kay, I don't have time to explain everything," Hecuba said not wanting to relay her  
motive, "just trust me."  
  
"I do trust you Hecuba. Anyone who does such a nice thing for someone they hardly  
know *must* be trustworthy," Kay squealed with excitement.  
  
'Or there may be a reason. Poor, naive Kay. You'll never know what hit you,' Hecuba  
thought as she smiled. "Of course, Kay," Hecuba spoke, "I want you two together so  
badly. I want you to be happy." 'But not for long.'  
"I don't know how to thank you Hecuba."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure I'll find a way. You love Miguel so much," Hecuba said in a sugary  
voice.  
  
"Oh, yes, I do. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him," Kay said in a voice full of love.  
  
"I bet. You'd probably die for him, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I love him, Hecuba. I'd do anything for him," Kay said sincerely.  
  
"Even die for him?" Hecuba again questioned.  
  
"Yes. I'd die for Miguel. I'd even give him up if I knew he'd be happy, but I think he'd be  
happier with me."  
  
"That's very sweet, Kay. It's obvious you love him which makes me all the more  
determined," Hecuba feigned niceness.  
  
"Thank you Hecuba. I know you won't let me down."  
  
"Of course not dear. Not when you love a boy so much that you'd do anything. You'd  
probably sell your soul for him, wouldn't you?" Hecuba asked.  
  
"I'd do *anything* Hecuba, I already told you that," Kay said as she finally began  
questioning Hecuba's motives.  
  
"That's not an answer Kay. Yes or no."  
  
"YES," Kay finally said a little too loudly. "Yes, I'd sell my soul, if I thought it would  
make a difference," Kay relented.  
  
'Done.'  
  
Chapter 13  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, dear," Hecuba said sweetly, "It's time for the grand finally."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" Kay asked.  
  
'Oh, you'll see, you'll see,' Hecuba thought. "Why Miguel, of course."  
  
"Great, now what do I do?" Kay questioned.  
  
"Well, for starters, get a move on. Go try on your slinky, guaranteed-to-get-Miguel outfit.  
I'll take care of the other thing."  
  
"What other thing," Kay's curiosity was peaked.  
  
"Just go on. Everything will go according to plan," Hecuba replied.  
  
"But I don't even know what the plan *is*."  
  
"Because that's part of the plan," Hecuba informed. "Just go get on your nighty and make  
yourself presentable. The rest is up to me."  
  
"If you say so," Kay said suspiciously.  
  
'All right, time for the nitwit . . . well the other nitwit. I'm beginning to believe they come  
in pairs.' "Miigueeeel . . . Miiguueeeeeeeel," Hecuba whispered, "Miiiiguueeeeeel."  
  
Miguel was asleep in his bed at that moment. He was having a wonderful dream about  
Kay. He knew she was the girl for him. She was the one he wanted. Even his subconscious  
knew it. Kay called to him, she wanted him. Then as quickly as her voice came, it had  
gone. Kay's voice was replaced with a new one, not totally unrecognizable. It was almost  
familiar and sent a chill up his spine.  
  
Miguel was now awake and still hearing an eerie voice. It called to him like an animal in  
the night. "Miiigueeeel, Miiigueeeel," it would not stop. Somewhere, someone was calling  
him and he had a notion it wasn't good. Miguel got up to investigate. He still heard the  
eerie voice reach out to him. He wanted to follow it to its owner but feared the result.  
  
Miguel went over to the window to look out. All was peaceful, but he still heard the  
all-too-familiar voice. He didn't know what to make of it. Was he hearing things. Surely  
this was real. Miguel's room suddenly wasn't him anymore, it was now someone else's. It  
was someone's he recognized. He knew the dresser, the mirror, the shirt tossed in the  
corner. And he knew the girl stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
"Kay?"  
  
Chapter 14  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miguel!" Kay gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kay? What's going on? And what is that you're wearing?" Miguel said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I was just getting ready for bed."  
  
"Since when do you dress like that?" Miguel said eyeing her up.  
  
Kay noticed his wandering eyes and decided to play off of this. "Since I've never had  
company at night to gawk at me."  
  
Miguel blushed at Kay's inference. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was staring. It's just that . . ."  
Miguel's voice trailed as he looked down.  
  
"It's just that . . .what?" Kay asked hoping for a good answer.  
  
"It's just that I've never noticed how beautiful you are. I'm sorry I'm staring, I just can't  
get over how much you've changed. That outfit makes me think about you waaay  
differently."  
  
"Well, Miguel, I guess I could say the same for you. Boxers with the road runner? Nice  
choice."  
  
It was then that Miguel realized that Kay wasn't the only one half dressed. Miguel got shy  
in front of Kay. He would have never tried to cover up before but now things were  
different.  
  
"Kay," Miguel said bashfully, "do you have something I could put on?"  
  
"Hey, I'm here in this slinky little thing and you're worried about your shorts. If I have to  
suffer, so do you," Kay said trying to keep the clothes to a minimum.  
  
"Kay, things are different now. It's not appropriate."  
  
"Things are different how?" Kay said hoping he was speaking about his feelings.  
  
"Well," Miguel bumbled not wanting to tell her yet, "It was OK when we were little, but  
now, we're . . . not."  
  
"Is that so bad? Being grown up has a lot of privileges," Kay said seductively while taking  
a step toward him.  
  
"Kay stop," Miguel whispered, "this isn't you."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course it is."  
  
"No Kay, you're trying to be someone you're not," Miguel said softly.  
  
"How do YOU know who I am? You don't even KNOW ME anymore," Kay said on the  
brink of tears.  
  
"Yes I do Kay. I've always known you and this isn't you. I love YOU. The REAL you,"  
Miguel said grabbing her.  
  
As Miguel looked into her eyes, he realized there was no turning back. He had finally told  
her how he felt and he knew she felt the same way. The old Kay had returned, he could  
tell by the look in her eyes. She wasn't going to tempt him, there was no need. He wanted  
her as she was.  
  
"You love me?" came Kay's cracking voice.  
  
"Yes, Kay, more than life itself."  
  
Kay didn't expect Miguel to be the one to kiss her, but that's what happened. After years  
of trying to entice him into loving her, she finally realized that he had loved HER, not the  
temptress she'd pretended to be. Kay pulled away and looked at him questioningly. Kay  
always thought she would have to be the one to kiss him before he would realize she was  
the one for him. Kay thought she would see regret in Miguel's eyes, but it wasn't there.  
  
Miguel realized she had no regrets either and leaned down to capture her lips again. He  
kissed her intensely. Passion flowed through them. This was how it was supposed to be  
and they both felt it. They knew what was coming next and neither wanted to stop. They  
were prepared to make this a night that neither would forget.  
  
Hecuba's voice silently called from the walls, 'Don't worry kiddies, this will be a night you  
won't soon forget.'  
  
Chapter 15  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miguel led Kay to the bed. This was what he wanted, but he needed to make sure she was  
OK with it.  
  
"Kay?" Miguel said in between kisses, "are you sure?"  
  
Kay looked at him for a minute. "What do you think?" she said kissing him once more.  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear," he said as he grabbed her and laid her on the silken sheets.  
  
Kay scooted to the head of the bed and sat on her knees. This was Miguel's queue to join  
her. Her sat on his knees also while kissing her. It felt right. He felt complete.  
  
Miguel slowly inched Kay's robe off of one shoulder and kissed her where it originally had  
been.  
  
Kay thought she was in heaven. This was better than any fantasy she ever could have  
conjured up.  
  
"I love you Miguel," Kay whispered breathlessly.  
  
"I love you too," flowed easily from Miguel's lips.  
  
Kay felt like crying. This was all she had ever wanted. She was beginning to think that this  
was a dream.  
  
Miguel at once discarded her robe. He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. If she  
looked this beautiful dressed he wondered . . . no he wouldn't wonder. He already knew.  
  
Miguel began placing more kisses on Kay. Kay was in ecstasy. She felt Miguel's hand lift  
her shirt. She realized that there were only a few pieces of clothing separating them. In a  
instant, they were gone and thrown to a pile on the floor.  
  
They spent the rest of the night holding one another to wake in each others arms. Little  
did they know, it may be the last time.  
  
Chapter 16  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay couldn't believe it. She opened her eyes awaking from the most wonderful dream to  
find out it wasn't a dream. Miguel looked down at her dreamily and she knew it couldn't  
get any better.  
  
"Good morning, Kay," Miguel whispered giving her a kiss.  
  
"Good morning," Kay said as the kiss ended. "I can't believe I'm waking up in your  
arms."  
  
"Well believe it. Hopefully this will become routine," Miguel said as he kissed her again.  
  
Miguel kissed Kay passionately. Kay felt like life couldn't get any better. Her heart was  
full.  
  
"I love you so much, Miguel," Kay said on the brink of tears.  
  
"I love you too, Kay. I always have and always will."  
  
Their kisses were short-lived. They were interrupted by a cackling voice.  
  
"Well, Kay, I see you've got your man," called the voice from the corner.  
  
"Who's there?" Miguel said stunned.  
  
"Of course you remember me," said the woman with stringy red hair.  
  
"It can't be," Miguel thought out loud.  
  
"But it is. Hecuba, at your service. Actually, at Kay's service."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miguel said looking from Hecuba to Kay.  
  
"Well, how do you think you got here? Hello? Anybody in there?"  
  
"You brought me here? It was your voice I heard last night," Miguel said deep in thought.  
  
"Ding-ding. Give the boy a prize," Hecuba said bordering on sarcasm and complete  
disbelief of his stupidity.  
  
"Kay? What's going on?" Miguel asked.  
  
Tears formed in Kay's eyes. Miguel realized that something was awry.  
  
"Kay, TELL ME," boomed Miguel's voice.  
  
"I asked Hecuba to help me get you, Miguel. That's where the nighty and bed came from.  
But when you told me you loved ME, I stopped trying to get you and let things happen  
naturally, I swear," Kay's voice was cracking.  
  
Miguel couldn't believe his ears. Kay had schemed to get him.  
  
"This was all planned, WASN'T IT?"  
  
"I never meant to hurt you Miguel. I love you," Kay said now sobbing.  
  
"Well, you always hurt the one you love," Hecuba sniped.  
  
"What are you doing back here anyway, Hecuba? You were supposed to help me, not  
break us up," Kay said still crying.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I'm here for payment."  
  
"You ruined everything and now you want something? I don't believe you."  
  
"Hey, hey now. Hecuba is a woman of her word. I helped you get him. It's not my fault he  
doesn't have more faith in you."  
  
Miguel, in awe of the conversation transpiring finally spoke up. "I do have faith in Kay. I  
believe she never meant to hurt me."  
  
"Miguel," Kay ran sobbing into his arms, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much."  
  
"I know Kay."  
  
"Enough with the sentimental mush, it's time for payback," Hecuba butted in.  
  
"Just take whatever you want and leave," Kay sobbed.  
  
"Well, it's not that simple. It's not like I'm taking a desk lamp or alarm clock," Hecuba  
laughed.  
  
"What is it you want?" Kay asked.  
  
"Why nothing really . . . just your SOUL."  
  
Chapter 17  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean you want my *soul*?" Kay said brushing away her tears.  
  
"It's very simple, I want your soul and you are going to give it to me."  
  
"No way, we never agreed on that. You can have anything in this room that you want, just  
leave my soul alone," Kay demanded.  
  
"No-can-do, kiddo. I have the rights of your soul fair and square."  
  
"Since when?" Kay was now mad.  
  
"You said and I quote, 'Yes, I'd sell my soul, if I thought it would make a difference,' and  
you did, and IT did."  
  
"But I didn't think that . . ." Kay was cut off.  
  
"Of course you didn't think. That wasn't part of the plan. Now your soul is mine."  
  
"NO!" shouted Miguel's voice from across the room.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it HOT STUFF?" Hecuba laughed.  
  
"You can't have Kay's soul."  
  
"And WHY NOT?" Hecuba became impatient.  
  
When Miguel did not answer right away Hecuba began to stretch her fingers out in front  
of Kay. Kay knew there was no way out.  
  
"I love you, Miguel," Kay said in a voice that reminded him of the ones used in movies  
where the heroine died.  
  
"It isn't over yet Kay," Miguel said giving her what she thought would be her last kiss.  
  
"And why is that LOVER BOY?" Hecuba said, hands outstretched.  
  
"Because, do you have proof that Kay gave you rights to her soul?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," Hecuba said leading him to the mirror where the past played  
out. Hecuba's deal was vague but that wouldn't stop her.  
  
Miguel was in deep thought as their earlier conversation came back to haunt him.  
Suddenly, the lightbulb came on. "Well if you were listening to our conversation earlier,  
you'd know Kay didn't have the right to give you her soul."  
  
"And why is THAT?" Hecuba said losing it.  
  
"Kay said and I quote 'Just as long as you know, my heart and soul belong to you,  
Miguel. They always have and always will. And nothing can or will change that.' See? Her  
soul was not hers to give. It's MINE," Miguel said challenging her.  
  
"Stupid BRATS!" Hecuba yelled. "Next time Kay Bennett, you will pay."  
  
Hecuba disappeared leaving the kids alone in the room.  
  
"Do you really believe me Miguel?"  
  
"Of course Kay. I love you. My heart and soul will always belong to you."  
  
"Do you mean it?" Kay said almost crying again.  
  
"Of course I do. Just don't sell it."  
  



End file.
